Sex and Seoul
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: FF Series, setiap chapter beda karakter! Untuk yang sekarang pair JungkookxSehun. YAOI. Warning! Rated M for sex scene, strong language, adult material, etc. / We are young forever. Don't ever think about love when you can have sex from everyone. This is Seoul! This is sex! This is the life!


**Warning! Rated M for sex scene, strong language, adult material, etc.**

.

_We are young forever. Don't ever think about love when you can have sex from everyone._

_This is Seoul! This is sex! This is the life!_

.

_._

**RIVER TRIPS**

**Jungkook-Sehun**

"_Agh_! _Shit_!"

Seorang Oh Sehun tidak biasanya seperti ini walau dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Nyatanya ia seorang yang dingin—untuk yang tidak dekat dengannya—dan orang yang tidak peduli pada sekitar. Sehun juga tidak pernah terlihat frustasi seperti sekarang saat dia jatuh setelah terhuyung dan menabrak lampu jalanan.

Tapi kali ini semua hal mustahil dalam diri Sehun muncul. Dan Jeon Jungkook saksinya. Teman baiknya selama dua tahun itu mengenal betul bagaimana Sehun yang tidak pernah seperti ini hanya karena ditolak orang yang disukainya.

Seperti orang kehilangan ratusan juta won.

"Hei, Tolol, kau tampak seperti pecundang." Jungkook berjongkok di depan Sehun yang masih meringis di posisi jatuhnya. "Kau tampak konyol sekali malam ini."

Sehun mendengus lalu mengacak rambutnya. "_Namja_ Cina itu menolakku? Aku tidak mengerti apa matanya bermasalah atau buta?"

"Dia normal, makanya dia menolakmu."

"Lelaki tampan sepertiku?"

Jungkook membuat gerakan seperti orang tersedak. "_Hah_? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"_Asshole_!" Sehun memukul kepala Jungkook sebelum membenarkan posisi jatuhnya menjadi duduk menekuk lutut dan bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan.

Pemuda yang dipukul hanya terbahak lalu mengikuti gerakan Sehun untuk duduk namun di hadapannya, bersandar pada dinding sebuah bangunan. _Okay_, jalanan ini memang sangat sepi, apalagi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Tapi itu faktanya, Sehun. Luhan tidak mungkin menerimamu."

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut.

"Dia senior kita di kampus. Dia _namja _cantik, banyak yang menginginkannya. Dan kau pikir dia butuh cinta busukmu?"

"Aku bisa menendangmu sampai ke Neraka, Jeon Jungkook."

Kalimat yang terkesan mengancam itu terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon bagi Jungkook. "_Namja_ murahan seperti dia tidak butuh cinta, Oh Sehun."

Ada rasa panas di telinga Sehun mendengar sindiran yang merupakan fakta itu. Tapi Sehun tidak memukul Jungkook sesuai perintah hatinya, karena yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap teman baiknya.

"Mau kusebutkan berapa banyak _namja_ yang pernah tidur bersamanya?" Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Seluruh kampus bahkan sudah tahu."

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu." Sehun menendang Jungkook pada tulang keringnya.

Ia meringis sebentar lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Ia mengambil sebatang lalu menyalakannya dengan pemantik yang tak pernah lupa ia bawa. "Lagipula mengapa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Jungkook sambil memberikan bungkusan rokok beserta pemantik ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dan mulai menyalakan rokok untuknya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Hun-_ah_."

"Aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Jungkook menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya dengan biasa. "Karena seks?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sehun melempar pemantik dan bungkus rokok kembali pada Jungkook yang menangkapnya dengan sigap lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku. "Tidak."

"_Oh_, ayolah jangan mengelak. Aku sendiri ingin menyetubuhi seorang Xi Luhan sebenarnya."

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya saat akan menghisap rokok.

"_Menyetubuhi_. Bukan mengejar ia untuk mendapatkan cintanya." Jungkook menghisap lagi rokoknya. "Kau yakin yang kau miliki itu cinta?"

"Entah." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Orang bodoh saja tahu di dunia ini tidak ada cinta."

Sehun mencoba menikmati rokoknya. "Itu pemikiranmu."

"Itu fakta yang orang-orang tidak sadari."

Sehun diam karena tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Cobalah kau cari hal lain. Kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan menyebalkan sekali melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini." Jungkook tertawa dan mematikan rokoknya yang masih panjang. "Ayo kita cari hal menarik."

Pemuda yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam memperhatikan walau tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan rokok itu.

"Kau punya ide?" Jungkook meliriknya.

Sehun menggeleng karena malas berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku mempelajari ini dari sebuah film." Jungkook bersiul sambil memperhatikan sekitar. "Kurasa ada satu disini." gumamnya.

Sehun tidak beranjak dari duduknya sampai ia melihat Jungkook menghampiri sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan—sekitar limabelas langkah dari tempat mereka. Dan ia memutuskan mendekat, memperhatikan Jungkook yang berjalan mengelilingi mobil jenis Nissan X-Trail berwarna hitam.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Hei, lihat, ini keluaran bulan Juli lalu."

Sehun tetap tidak mengerti. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jungkook yang merendahkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kolong mobil.

"Brengsek, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tapi Jungkook tidak menjawabnya sekitar satu menit.

"Ini lebih mudah dari yang aku perkirakan." katanya sambil keluar dari kolong lalu memperhatikan sekitar.

Sehun terkejut. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan mencuri mobil ini?"

Jungkook berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dan menemukan sebuah besi panjang disana, lalu kembali menghampiri mobil beserta Sehun. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita?" Mata Sehun membulat, seiringan ketika Jungkook berusaha membobol kunci pintu menggunakan besi itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan diriku bersenang-senang sendiri, Sehun Sayang?"

Sehun menarik bahu Jungkook dan membuatnya berhenti. "Kau mau kita masuk penjara?" tanyanya agak emosi, lalu memperhatikan sekitar pada jalanan yang sepi.

"Selama kau hidup dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook, hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun diam dan membiarkan Jungkook menekuni pekerjaannya.

"_Gotcha_!" desisan gembira itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Apa yang—"

**Cklek!**

Pintu mobil berhasil terbuka. Jungkook memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada Sehun.

Sehun belum berhasil berkata apapun saat Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Jungkook melempar besi yang semula digunakannya ke jok belakang. Kemudian membuka kunci dari dalam pada pintu lainnya dan menyuruh Sehun masuk. Sehun mengikutinya dengan terpaksa.

"Kau tidak serius melakukan ini."

Jungkook memutar kedua bolamatanya. "_Such a pussy_."

"Aku akan benar-benar menendangmu ke Neraka, Brengsek!"

Jungkook membiarkannya mengumpat sedemikian rupa. Dia membuka dasbor dan benar-benar terkejut saat menemukan sebuah obeng. "Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku berpikir akan mendapatkan sebuah pisau lipat." Jungkook mengutak-atik lubang kunci starter dengan obeng itu kemudian.

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa sambil melirik ke jalanan. "Kita bisa dipenj—"

**Brrm!**

Dan begitu terkejut saat mobil itu menyala. Jungkook melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum puas.

"Darimana kau memperlajari ini?!"

Jungkook mengambil posisi duduk dengan nyaman dan mulai mengatur gigi sebelum melajukannya. "_Eat shit and die_, _man_."

"_Dude_, _that's rude_!"

Respon yang diberikan Jungkook selanjutnya adalah tawa. "Tenang saja, Oh Sehun. Kita nikmati hidup dan berhenti menghawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Aku akan memotong penismu dan memberikannya pada anjing jika kita tertangkap."

"Ide bagus." Jungkook meliriknya. "Sebelum kau berikan penis ini untuk anjing, kenapa tidak kau memberikannya sebuah pertunjukkan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Hell_!" Jungkook menikmati mengemudi mobil curian itu. "Kau tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang gara-gara _namja_ China itu?"

Sehun mendecih.

Jungkook menurunkan resleting celananya. "Ayolah. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kita belum pernah melakukan sesuatu sebagai _teman_."

Sehun melotot padanya.

"Hei, aku memberimu kemudahan. Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu seperti frustasi seksual."

"Jadi kau mau aku memberimu sebuah _blowjob_?"

Jungkook terkikik, masih sambil melajukan mobilnya. "_Come on_, _Fucker_! Kau akan menikmatinya."

Sehun masih diam.

"Ini yang teman lakukan untuk _menghibur_ temannya, bukan? Aku akan _memberimu _juga nanti."

Sehun mengalah, dan _well_, tawaran Jungkook memang menggiurkan. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak seks? Semua orang di dunia ini membutuhkannya.

Maka Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya sambil mengusapi tonjolan di antara paha Jungkook. Jungkook menyeringai saat Sehun meraih penisnya keluar dari resleting yang telah terbuka, melewati boxer-nya.

Sehun mengusapnya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu meniupnya pelan, memberikan rasa menggelitik bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook meliriknya sedikit sambil terus mengemudikan mobil menuju pinggiran kota.

Sehun meremas penis itu dan mengurutnya. Membuat urat-urat itu terlihat lebih menonjol. Lalu Sehun menjilati sekitar kepala penis itu dan tahu hal ini akan menyakitkan.

"Darimana kau… belajar menggoda seperti itu?" pertanyaan Jungkook keluar bagai tersedak.

"Yixing." Dia hanya menggumam pelan menjawabnya. Lalu lidahnya bermain di sekitar kepala penis itu.

Ia mencoba untuk menikmati sambil mengemudi, tentu saja tidak lucu jika keduanya mengalami kecelakaan dalam permainan ini.

Sehun menggunakan giginya, menggigit kecil sebelum menghisapnya cukup dalam. Dia mencoba mendesah saat memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dan hal itu tentu bereaksi untuk Jungkook. Ketika satu tangannya memilih untuk memijat _twinsball_-nya, Jungkook serasa dihujani beribu kenikmatan. Apalagi ketika Sehun menghisapnya lagi sambil memainkan lidahnya di dalam.

"Sial… Sehun…"

Entah mengapa Sehun ingin mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Lebih dari itu bahkan. Dia mencoba mempercepat gerakan mulutnya saat maju-mundur.

Jungkook menekan kepala Sehun, memerintahkannya untuk menghisap penisnya lebih dalam karena jujur saja Jungkook tidak tahan dengan godaan itu.

"_Ahs_…"

Jungkook tidak sadar berhasil mengendarai mobil itu sampai pinggiran kota, hingga menuju daerah sungai han yang sepi.

Lalu ia menepikan mobilnya dan mencoba menikmati.

Sehun menarik mulutnya, membuat penis itu keluar. Lalu melirik Jungkook sambil menjilati ujung kemerahan penis itu.

"_Come on_… _ssh…_"

Seringai itu muncul di sudut bibir Sehun. Dia menggunakan kembali giginya untuk menggoda Jungkook. Menggesekkan deretan gigi itu pada kepala penis lalu menjilatnya dengan daging basah yang hangat miliknya.

"Sehun…"

Desahan itu seakan memanggilnya. Sehun kembali melahap penis Jungkook dan menghisapnya layak kehausan. Ia mempercepat ritmenya. Jungkook sampai meremas helaian rambut Sehun karena tidak tahan dengan pekerjaan itu.

"_Fuck_! _I'm close_…"

"_Mmh_~ _let it out_…"

"_Are you sure_? _Ungh_…"

Jawaban Sehun adalah sebuah remasan cukup kuat pada batang penisnya. Dan di saat itu juga Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengeluarkan _cum_nya di dalam mulut Sehun. Jungkook tidak menyangka Sehun akan menelannya hingga habis.

"_God_… _hh_.. Sehun…"

Sehun merasa puas karena membuat Jungkook menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Dia menjilat ujung penis itu sebelum menarik diri dan menatap teman baiknya.

"Dimana ini?" Sehun melirik sekitarnya.

"Entahlah. Kita menjauhi pusat kota, aku mencari tempat yang sepi. Awalnya mau kubawa ke Danau Seokchon. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Sehun menatap Jungkook yang membenarkan resleting celananya.

"Tapi kau sudah gila." lanjutnya. "Ayo keluar."

Sehun terkekeh saat Jungkook keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu. Dia menyusulnya dan menghampiri Jungkook yang menyandarkan bokongnya pada kap mobil. Sehun tidak berkata apapun saat duduk di atas kap mobil sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Tempat ini sepi." Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Lalu melepas kaos kakinya dan melemparkannya asal.

Jungkook meliriknya sambil mengangkat alis. "Kau ketagihan?"

"Kau mau mengakhiri hal yang sama sekali belum kita mulai?"

Jungkook terkekeh sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun yang bersandar pada kaca mobil.

Telapak kaki Sehun yang telanjang menyentuh dada Jungkook dan menggerakkannya perlahan.

"Tidak kusangka…" ia membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya. "Kau bisa menjadi penggoda ternyata."

Sehun tertawa kecil.

Jungkook menarik kaki Sehun—keduanya—hingga tubuh itu meluncur turun sampai ujung kap mobil. Jungkook berada di antara kaki Sehun yang menggantung, lalu mendekat dan menciumnya.

Sehun balas mencium. Tangannya memeluk leher Jungkook dan mengusapnya. Ciuman keduanya tidak berlangsung seperti dua remaja yang masih malu-malu. Keduanya sudah bisa mengeksploritasi lawannya. Jungkook yang terlihat lebih baik. Saat dia menarik lidah Sehun dengan giginya, kemudian menghisapnya.

"_Mhh_…"

Hal itu membuat kecapan-kecapan nikmat. Sementara tangan Jungkook bekerja di bawah, membuka celana Sehun dan melepaskannya. Ia berhasil membuat Sehun telanjang pada bagian bawahnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir atas Jungkook lumayan keras saat _namja_ itu meremas penisnya cukup kuat.

"Brengsek… _mh_~"

Tapi Jungkook suka dengan semua umpatan itu. Apalagi ditambah desahan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Jungkook melebarkan kedua paha Sehun. Lalu ia membuka resleting celananya, menurunkannya sepaha sambil mengeluarkan penisnya yang kembali menegang. Jungkook mengurutnya sebentar sebelum memilih untuk menggesekkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang Sehun.

"_H_-_hurry_… _nhh_…"

Jungkook ingin menggoda ia terlebih dahulu, namun apa daya. Ia sendiri tidak tahan untuk segera menyetubuhinya. Maka Jungkook mendorong keras pinggulnya hingga penis itu tertanam di dalam rektum Sehun.

"_Fuck_! _You got me_!"

Jungkook tertawa sambil mendorong kembali penisnya agar tertanam seluruhnya.

"Bisa kau pelan sedikit, Brengsek?" Sehun menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Aku bahkan belum bergerak."

"_Tch_!" Sehun mendecih.

Hal itu membuat Jungkook terkikik sambil menyamankan posisinya. Kemudian dia mulai bergerak dalam tempo lambat, berniat untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Kau suka? _Hm_?"

Sehun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. "Tunggu sampai aku menyetubuhimu. Kau akan merasakan sakitnya… _ungh_…"

"Sayangnya aku sudah tahu." Jungkook sedikit mempercepat ritmenya.

"Kau… sudah pernah? Hah?"

"Dan aku mengambil kali pertamamu untuk dimasuki."

"Sialan."

Mereka berhenti bicara saat Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya lumayan cepat. Jepitan dari daging di dalam tubuh Sehun memang bukan khayalan. Semuanya terasa nikmat menggodanya.

"_Ah_… J-Jungkook…"

"Terus seperti itu Sehun… _ngh_… aku suka kau seperti itu…"

Jungkook mencengkram kuat pinggang Sehun untuk mempermudah ia menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tubuh Sehun tersentak seiring pergerakkan itu. Sehun menancapkan kukunya pada kap mobil, walau tidak berhasil.

"_Akh_… _angh_~"

"Sehun… _hm_…"

Jungkook terus menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali, menghasilkan suara saat kulit mereka berbenturan. Dalam keadaan basah yang saling menggoda. Sehun membuka mulutnya ketika jari Jungkook menelusuri mulutnya, lalu ia menghisap jari itu sambil menikmati pergerakkan Jungkook di bawah sana.

"_Yes_! _Anhh_~ _f_-_fucking love your dick_.._ugh_~"

Libido Jungkook semakin naik. Dia menyukainya sampai-sampai menggerakkan penisnya begitu cepat dan kasar di dalam sana. Membuat Sehun dengan mudahnya meloloskan desahan-desahan itu.

"Tuhan… _ah_! A-aku hampir… _ohh_~"

"Ayo Sehun.. _mngh_…"

Jungkook menarik penisnya keluar lalu menusukkannya kembali dengan kasar, membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak keras. Sehun bahkan menggigit jari Jungkook dalam mulutnya. Jungkook menatap ke bawah, memulai kembali pergerakkan kasarnya. Dan ia begitu menikmati saat memainkan kedua jari di dalam mulut Sehun.

Penis Sehun memerah dan berdiri begitu tegang. Urat-uratnya tampak timbul.

"_Akh_~ J-Jungkook… _angh_~~"

Dan akhirnya Sehun menyemburkan _cum_-nya, mengenai kaos yang Jungkook kenakan.

Jungkook menyeringai. Dia menarik jarinya keluar, meremas kembali pinggang itu dan menghentakkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Penis itu menusuk rektumnya dengan keras. Jungkook tahu caranya untuk memuaskan Sehun dan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai Jungkook tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan _cum_-nya, namun di dalam tubuh Sehun.

"_Anghh_~! _God_!"

"_Fuck_! _Ukh_… _fuck you_, _Jungkook_."

Jungkook terkikik sambil mendekat dan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun.

Keduanya terengah dan belum melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Aku ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Itu gunanya teman."

Sehun menatap Jungkook sambil mengontrol napasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Luhan. Ini Seoul! Cinta tidak berlaku disini!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Jadi aku bisa pergi ke rumahmu untuk bercinta?"

"Bahkan lebih dari itu." Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dan menampar pantat Sehun. "Kau boleh juga, Buddy."

"_Well_, aku penasaran." Sehun membawa dirinya duduk. "Kau pernah melakukannya dengan siapa? _Um_, maksudku _dimasuki _oleh siapa."

"Kau penasaran, _eh_?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Aku serius."

"Bukan hal yang penting kurasa." Jungkook tertawa sambil membenahi tubuhnya. Dia meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya kembali. Kemudian meraih celana jeans dan boxer Sehun dan melemparkannya pada si empunya.

Sehun mulai mengenakan kembali pakaian bagian bawahnya, begitupula dengan sepatunya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Pulang?" Jungkook memperhatikan sekitar. "Entahlah. Aku ingin kau menginap di rumahku."

Sehun mendecih. "_Asshole_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan mendekat. "Ayo turun!" lalu menarik tubuh Sehun turun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mobil ini?"

"Bersenang-senang!" Jungkook menjulurkan lidah. "Tentu saja!"

Kemudian yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengikuti Jungkook ke dalam mobil dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Jungkook menyalakan mesin mobil dengan obeng tadi dan mempersiapkan giginya.

"Pegang yang erat! Kita akan melakukan perjalanan dalam air~!"

"T-tunggu!" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Jungkook menginjak pedal gas. "Tunggu! Apa yang kau—"

**BRRM!BYUR!**

Kalimat Sehun tertelan kembali saat Jungkook melajukan mobil dan menyeburkannya ke dalam Sungai Han.

Sehun dengan panik membuka pintu mobil dan membawa dirinya terapung permukaan sebelum kehabisan napas, dan juga sebelum pintu itu susah untuk dibuka. Beberapa detik setelahnya Jungkook muncul sambil tertawa.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu! Hahaha!"

"Kau tahu kau hampir membunuh kita?!"

Jungkook tetap tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun mendengus sambil berenang ke tepian. Sesungguhnya, walau Sungai Han terlihat tenang, di bawah sana terdapat aliran sungai yang deras. Beruntung keduanya tidak terseret.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya ke pinggiran sungai. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan Jungkook mengikuti pergerakkannya ke atas.

"Kau gila, Brengsek!"

"Kau teman baikku, Tolol." Jungkook tersenyum setelah tertawa kecil. "Ayo kota pulang!" lalu merangkul Sehun dalam keadaan basah, sama sepertinya.

Sehun menggigil. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, yang pasti angin malam ini membuatnya semakin dingin. Tapi Jungkook berbicara seolah tanpa beban.

"Hidup itu ketika kita berdua, sebagai teman baik, mengerti tentang kebutuhan satu sama lain~."

Sehun mendengus sambil meliriknya. "Maksudmu seks?"

Jungkook terbahak sambil terus berjalan bersama, merangkul Sehun. Sementara Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jungkook benar, mereka tidak butuh cinta. Semua orang butuh seks. Dan mendapatkan _sex partner_ yang tepat mungkin bisa memperindah segalanya, untuk ke depannya.

Dua _namja_ yang basah kuyup itu berjalan sambil melemparkan lelucon satu sama lain di bawah langit malam kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

**HOLLAAAAAAAA**

**Yuri datang membawa ff baru, dengan rating dewasa, dan memiliki materi dewasa /?**

**Ini ff series, so hanya one shot, next chapter akan berbeda pemain, jadi cerita Jungkook dan Sehun berakhir sampai disini :3 tolong dimengerti yaaaa :D**

**Ah, ya, bisa jadi cerita depan bukan yaoi, bisa saja yuri, yang pasti maksud saya membuat ff ini adalah menceritakan tentang kehidupan Seoul di mata beberapa orang yang memang tidak membutuhkan cinta selagi mereka bisa bercinta dengan siapapun**

**Nah, ditunggu cuap-cuapnya :3**

**Love, Yuri Masochist**

**PS: Jadilah readers yang bisa menghargai**

**Seeyou :D**

**PSS: Maaf, karena saya stress di browser saya ga bisa post ff baru a.k.a bikin new stroy, jadi saya mengepost ff ini di page ff Alice in the Dorm. ff itu sudah lama tidak saya lanjutkan, tapi untuk yang penasaran, ada ceritanya di blog saya (bisa ambil linknya di profil) kamsahamnida, maaf jika penjelasan saya kurang dimengerti huhu**


End file.
